No Limits
by BigTimeHiddlestoner
Summary: Loki is being kept prisoner in the Tower, and his captors don't know yet that he's pregnant. When Odin comes and strips Loki of his powers, Loki must make a very difficult decision. Will he choose his child's life over his own? Loki!Mpreg Loki x Bruce
1. Secrets

**Well, here's my new story! Hope you enjoy! Since it's shorter, I'm going to ask for at least three reviews for the next chapter. I apologize for any and all OOC'ness right now. Loki is a prisoner in the Tower, but he is not evil. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. **

Chapter One

Natasha's P. o. V:

A jolt runs through my body as I stare at the piece of plastic in my hand. I can't be pregnant! I was sterilized at the age of seven! My blood runs cold as I realize that I am starting to show. I should have recognized the signs sooner: being sick in the morning, craving strange foods, and having to use the bathroom a lot more than often. A single tear slips down my face before I wipe it angrily away. I will not allow my mistake to take control of my life! In desperation, I search out our prisoner and magician, Loki.

Loki's P. o. V:

I do a quick surveillance spell to make sure that I am alone in the Tower. Tony, Thor, Bruce, Steve, and Clint went out to get something to eat. Natasha stayed home. Currently, she is in the bathroom. I lock my door and lay down on my bed. With a sigh, I cast off the glamour that I have been wearing. It saps at my energy, and it is pointless. The curve of my belly strains at the tight leather Asgardian clothing. I sink back into my plush pillows, allowing myself to relax. A knock on the door causes me to sit up in annoyance. "Leave me in peace! I do not wish to talk to you, Black Widow," I sneer.

"Please! I need your help," she says, voice cracking. I smirk. I know exactly what she wants, but I am going to let her squirm for a while longer. Stupid mortals. They base everything on appearances. What she doesn't know is that she isn't really pregnant.

"Fine, come in," I growl, quickly recasting the glamour. She kicks down the door angrily. "Why did you do that?!" I demand angrily.

"I need your help, and you were taking too long," she says, trying to hide a smirk of her own. My emerald eyes flash with anger.

"What brought you to disturb me?" I ask, barely hiding the irritation that I am feeling. She sighs, shoulders slumping.

"I am pregnant," she blurts.

"Well now, isn't this interesting? The Black Widow is with child," I laugh. Natasha looks almost ready to cry, her professional demeanor gone. I almost take pity on her. Almost. I am not called the Trickster for nothing. "What do you expect me to do about it?" I snarl.

"I only ask that you help me disguise it."

"Why should I help you?"

"You shouldn't," she admits. "But I really need your help. Please! I can speak to Fury and Agent Coulson. I can have you released!" Natasha says desperately. I scoff.

"I quite like it here. It is not so bad. All I have to do is be good, and I get my own bedroom and everything," I say. Natasha's face falls.

"Loki, I'm begging you!" She finally breaks down. I watch her cry for a few seconds longer, before slowly nodding my head.

"I'll help you." Natasha lets out a sigh of relief. "Get over here," I sigh. I really don't like seeing her look so broken, despite what others may say. I just like to get a rise out of them. The Avengers can get so uptight sometimes. It's good to shake them up once in a while. She walks over to the bed, then sits down on the edge. I place my hand on her belly, only to end up on the floor with my arm twisted behind my back. I groan in pain, then use my magic to throw her off of me. "Do you want my help or not?" I gripe, rubbing my sore shoulder. Natasha slowly stands up, and walks over to the bed again.

"I'm sorry. It was instinct. I won't do it again," she whispers, depressed. I gently place my hand on her stomach again. She twitches, but doesn't harm me again. I allow my magic to get rid of the glamour. To her, it appears as if I am hiding her "baby bump." When the glamour is gone, she collapses against the bed, sighing contentedly. "Thank you," she whispers sincerely. I quickly offer her my hand, eager for her to leave. However, she takes it as an act of aggression. I am once again thrown to the floor, with my arm twisted behind my back.

"Get off of me!" I hiss angrily, shocked that she would think to attack me again. I quickly stand up and brush myself off. Natasha stares at my midriff, and I realize with horror that my glamour has disappeared as well. I wave my hand discreetly and recast the spell.

"Are you...?" she asks me.

"Am I what?" I snap.

"Never mind..." she trails off.

"The glamour may cause mild hallucinations," I warn her. She nods.

"Thank you, Loki. I really appreciate it," Natasha says, gratitude shining in her eyes. I feel guilty for my trick.

"Now, get out, before I throw you out," I growl. Natasha leaves quietly, without a fuss. I sigh and repair my door. When I am convinced that I am going to be undisturbed, I let the glamour drop once again. I sink into the soft pillows and fall asleep.

Natasha's P. o. V:

Loki finally agrees to conceal my pregnancy. I feel bad for attacking him twice, but old habits die hard. I swear I saw a baby bump after I attacked him the second time, but it must have been a trick of the light. I blinked, and the illusion disappeared. Loki seemed stressed after that, and I left in a hurry. Now, I am just sitting in my room, waiting for Clint and the guys to come home.

Loki's P. o. V:

The sound of the Avengers entering the house disturbs me from my slumber. I recast my glamour, then go to greet them. They all seem worn out. "What was it this time?" I wonder, genuinely curious.

"It was some idiots that decided that they needed to rob a bank. They had almost 100 hostages," Steve groans, rubbing his back.

"Was everyone okay?"

"Why do you care? Wasn't it you that said that all humans crave dominance?" Clint sneers. I sigh. Even after multiple explanations, Clint still hates me. He doesn't understand that the Tesseract was controlling me.

"For the last time, that wasn't my fault. I wasn't in complete control of my actions. Nor were you," I remind him. His eyes harden.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to my room." I sigh as I watch him go. I want to be on good terms with my jailers, but some make it difficult.

"I'll go talk to him," Natasha offers. She glances at me as she says this, no doubt trying to pay back her "debt." I nod slightly, giving her the okay. She leaves the room and follows Clint. A short while later, I exit the room and teleport myself to Clint's room. I shroud myself so that Natasha and Clint can neither see nor hear me.

"...realize that Loki wasn't in control of his actions, don't you?" Clint sighs heavily.

"I do. I just have a hard time trusting him."

"He wasn't in his own mind when he was controlling you, Clint. He's really not that bad of a guy," Natasha defends me. A smile tugs at the corner of my lips.

"Why are you defending him?" Clint asks suspiciously. Natasha opens her mouth, then closes it quickly. I can see her wrestling with herself, deciding whether or not to tell him.

"I'm pregnant. Loki is helping me conceal it," Natasha says.

"That's not possible. You were sterilized at a very young age. You can't be pregnant," Clint argues.

"Try telling that to the pregnancy tests I took this morning," I snap. Clint's mouth gapes open.

"Am I the father?" he finally manages to ask. Natasha nods.

"I have never slept with anyone but you," she assures him. Clint relaxes slightly.

"Why would Loki agree to help you? He's evil!" I cringe. I wish the mortal would get it through his thick skull that I am not evil.

"For the last time, he is not evil!" Clint sighs heavily.

"I disagree, but I will give him another chance. First mess up though..." Clint trails off. An involuntary shudder runs up my back. I know that Clint wouldn't hesitate to put an arrow between my eyes. I don't blame him, after all I put him through. Without making a sound, I leave the room quietly.

Bruce's P. o. V:

I lay on my bed, exhausted over the day's events. The Other Guy had complete control over my body. I was so angry. Those criminals were threatening to kill children. Children! Nobody harms a child, no matter whose it is. I sigh wearily and close my eyes. I feel gentle hands kneading my shoulders, working out all of the knots. I groan quietly, before cracking my eyes open to see who it is. Jet black hair and emerald eyes come into focus. I flip over quickly, fighting to control my heartbeat. In a few seconds, I have my heart back in a manageable range. "Loki? What are you doing here?" I ask incredulously. He smirks, his slender hands working miracles on my tight shoulders.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he wonders. I nod slightly, closing my eyes despite myself. His hands feel wonderful. "Do you feel more comfortable with me like this?" a distinctly feminine voice asks me. My eyes shoot open. Straddling my back is a beautiful brunette. Her dark hair frames her sharp features, accentuating her bright green eyes. My blood runs cold.

"You were Lori?" I manage to gasp. Loki/Lori nods their head. My heartbeat races again, and I feel Loki shift back to his original form. Something seems different about him, although I can't place what it is. "Why?" I manage to gasp.

"I was bored," Loki replies cooly, although I can see the lie in his eyes.

"What's the real reason?" I see his eyes harden. At last, he sighs.

"Do you promise that you won't tell anyone else?" he asks wearily. I slowly nod. He waves his hand over his belly, and I feel the urge to blink. When my eyes refocus, there is a distinct bump sticking out from Loki's hips that wasn't there before.

"What-how?" I manage to ask. Loki settles against the bed.

"Before you ask, yes, I am pregnant. Yes, it is yours." My mouth opens and closes a few times, trying to put my feelings into words.

"How?"

"I'm a Frost Giant. Therefore, I am neither male or female. When I slept with you, I was in heat. I needed to mate, or I would be in unbearable pain. That pain only goes away once I have conceived," Loki explains cooly. I stare at him. "I know it's a lot to process, but it is what it is. Do not worry about supporting the child. It will not be staying with me," Loki concludes.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I will give it away to another realm, where my father will not be able to torture it." I can see the raw pain in Loki's eyes.

"This has happened before?" I ask gently. Loki nods, a single tear trickling down his cheek. He angrily wipes it away, before standing abruptly, causing me to blink in surprise. When I open my eyes again, he is gone.

**Hope you guys liked it! Three reviews for an update! **

**Oh, and I have a new story idea. Please take the poll on my page and let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Odin's Visit

**Thank you to my reviewers! You pointed out a few things that I definitely need to clear up. **

**Jaquelinelittle: Natasha would want to hide her pregnancy because she loves her line of work. Being a spy is all she's known since she was very little. Eventually she will have to apply for maternity leave, but for the moment, she wants to keep working. As soon as she tells Fury, he will take her out of the field. As for the attack, it was instinctual. She thought Loki responded in a threatening fashion, so she defended herself. She took Loki by surprise, which is why she was able to temporarily overpower him. **

**Loki stays in the Tower because he has nowhere else to go. If he goes back to Asgard, Odin will punish him for leading the Chitauri into New York. If he tries to hide somewhere on Midgard, his brother and the rest of the Avengers will hunt him down and bring him back. He plans to send his child elsewhere because of what happened to his past children. I'm basing this part on Norse mythology. As for the child, you'll just have to wait and see ;). Thanks for the review!**

**Skydancer2ooo: You get to see a bit more of the Avengers' reactions later in the story. **

**I should have included the back story, but I was typing late at night. Loki went into heat (which is explained a little later in the story), and needed to take a mate. He an Bruce met and hooked up, no doubt with a little help from magic. Loki/Lori left shortly after, and Bruce never heard from him/her again. **

**I have a theory. I believe that since Loki's eyes were blue in the Avengers, instead of the green they were in Thor, he was being controlled by the Tesseract. Up until then, he had only acted out because of jealousy. The worst thing he did was try to destroy Jotunheim, but he was just trying to please his father by killing his enemies. **

**As I said in the answer above, Natasha managed to catch Loki by surprise, and even then, he managed to quickly throw her off. Hope this clears a few things up! Thanks for the review!**

**EnyaandEathenyl: Thanks for the review! :)**

**Three reviews for the next update! :)**

**Disclaimer: Luckily for the Avengers, I don't own them.**

Chapter Two

Loki's P. o. V:

I storm out of Bruce's room, emotions whirling through my head. The raw pain in his eyes when I told him that I was giving up the child haunts me. I honestly didn't expect him to actually care for the child. I expected him to be disgusted. I gently place my hand over my hidden belly. A small flutter hits the palm of my hand. Adrenaline runs through me. Could my baby be kicking already? I'm only about three months along. I feel another movement beneath my palm. Without thinking, I rush back into Bruce's room. He is still sitting on his bed, stunned. I knock on the door, then walk in. I sit down next to him, then get rid of my glamour. His eyes fix on my belly, and my cheeks color in embarrassment. Gently, I grab his hand and place it over my belly. The confused look on his face soon morphs into one of astonishment. I hear a gasp in the doorway. In a panic, I use my magic to slam the door. I hear a thump, then the sound of a body rolling down the stairs in front of the door. Bruce jumps up and yanks open the door. I rush to his side as well. My stomach lurches as the scene before me unfolds. Pepper is laying at the bottom of the stairs, and she isn't moving.

Bruce's P. o. V:

I rush down the stairs, not really believing what I am seeing. I crouch down next to Pepper, checking her vitals. She has a pulse, but only just. "JARVIS, do a scan on Pepper. I want to know what's wrong," I command cooly.

"She has a broken leg, and her back is broken. It is not recommended that you move her. She is in critical condition, and she needs the help of a doctor soon," JARVIS concludes. I nod.

"Thank you." Before I can call any of the Avengers, Loki reappears. He looks slightly sick, but in control. "Can you help her?" I ask. Loki shrugs.

"I'm not sure. I have never healed such a major injury. However, I can teleport her to her room, and summon a doctor," he replies. I nod.

"Please do that." Loki nods, closing his eyes to concentrate. Pepper's body floats back up the stairs and into her bedroom. At last, he opens his eyes and relaxes.

"She is resting comfortably. If you wish to see her, you may. I require sustenance," Loki informs me. He tries to take a step, only to crumple to the ground. I try to help him up, but he bats me away. "I do not need your help!" he hisses. I slowly back away and head upstairs to see Pepper. Loki follows behind me.

"I thought you required sustenance," I gripe.

"It can wait. I want to talk to Pepper," Loki says. I nod, and we both go into Pepper's room. She is awake, but unable to move. Loki has her strapped to a board so that she can't move and hurt herself.

"What happened to me?"

"You fell down. Are you okay?" Loki lies smoothly. Pepper shakes her head, looking confused.

"I can't move. I think my leg is broken."

"How much do you remember before your fall?" Loki wonders. I can see the panic in his eyes.

"I don't remember anything," Pepper says, looking sad.

"That's completely normal. I'm sure the memory will come back to you within the next few days," Loki reassures her. I can see the relief in his eyes, and momentarily wonder what he was so worried about. He shoots me a look, his back turned to Pepper. "Later," he mouths. I nod. Loki turns back to Pepper and lays his hand on her leg. Green sparks of magic flow out of his fingertips, knitting around her leg. Pepper whimpers in pain, but her face shows relief. Loki crashes to the ground, whimpering in pain. I rush over to help him, but he smacks me away. "I'm fine. It's a side effect of the healing. It took a lot of energy out of me. I'll be fine once I get some substantial food into me," Loki replies, brushing past me. I stare at him, stunned. He ignores me and continues on his quest to the kitchen.

Loki's P. o. V:

The healing took more out of me than expected. My legs are weak, and I fear for the health of my child. Gently, I place my hand over my concealed belly and check the vitals of my unborn child. Everything looks good, besides a slightly elevated heart rate. A strong kick meets my hand, causing me to jump. My child's heartbeat speeds up even more, inching close to 200. I start breathing slowly, desperate to slow her heartbeat. My blood runs cold as realization hits. The child that I am carrying carries the Hulk's gene. If her heartbeat gets over 200, it could have dire consequences for me.

Natasha's P. o. V:

I go to visit Pepper after Loki and Bruce are otherwise occupied. A doctor is in the room, taking care of her. When he sees me, he gets up and gets ready to leave. "She will be okay to rest now. I will not be able to heal her, but she will not damage her back anymore. I'll leave you two alone now," the doctor concludes, leaving the room. I wait until he is gone, then turn to Pepper.

"Do you remember anything that happened before you fell?" I ask.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I remember everything that happened. I saw something..." Pepper trails off.

"What did you see?" I wonder, although I am pretty sure I know.

"My eyes may have been playing tricks on me, but it appeared as if Loki was...pregnant..." Pepper chokes out. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God! I'm not going crazy!" I exclaim. Pepper shoots me a puzzled look. "I walked in in him one time, and he looked pregnant. He dismissed the idea and hustled me away, but I still thought he looked pregnant. It's not possible though. He's a man, for heaven's sakes!" I exclaim.

"JARVIS, do a search on Loki's past. Tell me everything you find," Pepper commands.

"Working on it. This may take a few moments," JARVIS informs us. We both sit and wait. At last, JARVIS' voice answers us. "Loki is the adopted son of Odin. His original father was Laufey, king of the Frost Giants. During a battle, Odin discovered Loki laying in a temple. He took him home and raised him as his own. Recently, Loki discovered his true heritage. He is a Frost Giant, which explains why he is able to do magic. However, it also means that he is neither male or female. All Jotuns are born with the ability to reproduce. Although Loki often takes the form of a male, when he goes into heat, he must take the form of a female. The heat will not end until he has conceived. Once he has conceived, he can take the form of a male if he stays female on the inside. Loki has fathered many children, and is known as the Mother of Monsters. His children include Hel, goddess of the dead, Fenrir, the wolf, and Sleipnir the eight legged horse. All of these children suffered wrong at the hands of Odin. He is also known as the God of Mischief, the Trickster, Liesmith, and Silvertongue. Loki is highly influential, and has used that to his advantage before. Currently, he is on S. H. I. E. L. D's most dangerous list. At the moment, he is presiding in the Tower, and is in the kitchen."

"Thank you, JARVIS," Pepper says, looking totally overwhelmed. I'm sure my face mirrors hers.

"So he is pregnant," I muse.

"What's that?" Clint asks, entering the room. I jump slightly. Clint is one of the only people who can manage to sneak up on me besides Loki.

"Hmm? What's what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I heard the entire thing. So, our prisoner is pregnant. Interesting," Clint smirks, his eyes hard.

"Please don't do anything to harm him or the child. Bruce would be devastated!" Pepper pleads. Clint looks mildly shocked.

"So, Bruce and Loki? Can't say I saw that one coming," Clint chuckles. "Boy, do I feel bad for their kid! A green rage monster for a father, and a psychopath for a mother!"

"So I'm a psychopath now?" Loki asks cooly from the doorway. His emerald eyes sparkle with an emotion I can't quite identify. Could it be...laughter? Loki smirks. "Assemble the Avengers. I have something that I want them to see," Loki says.

"JARVIS, tell all of the Avengers to come to Pepper's room. It's urgent," Pepper says. Within a minute, Steve, Bruce, Thor, and Tony have all entered the room. The room is spacious enough to accommodate us all easily.

"What did you want us for?" I ask.

"I want to show you that I am not evil," Loki replies, walking over to Pepper's bed. He places his hand on her forehead. "I have been studying some spells that have to do with paralysis. I am fairly confident that I can fix your back." Once again, magic flows through his fingertips, knitting around Pepper's body. At last, Loki lifts his hand from her brow. Pepper cautiously sits up, looking delighted to be able to do so. She grabs Loki and squeezes him in a tight hug. Loki looks surprised, but returns the hug. Just as Loki is opening his mouth to speak, a bright flash of light and the smell of ozone fills the room. Everyone looks at Thor.

"What? It wasn't me!" Thor says defensively. A shape materializes in the center of our group. Thor immediately kneels. "Father. What has brought you to this realm?" Thor wonders.

"Rise, my son. I come to punish your brother." Loki jumps up.

"What have I done wrong?" Loki hisses angrily.

"You have been lying to the Avengers, you've been tormenting this realm, and you almost killed one of the major members of this household. You destroyed part of Stark Tower, and you are a nuisance to everyone. You brought the Chitauri here and almost destroyed New York. For this, you must pay," Odin concludes.

"But-," Loki protests, but Odin cuts him off.

"No excuses. You will pay for your crimes." Odin grabs Loki's shoulder, forcing him to his knees. Loki appears in full Asgardian garb. Odin grabs his helmet, then yanks it off, jarring Loki's head in the process. "You will be stripped of your magic, and forced to go around in mortal form. You will have to live in this tower and peacefully coexist with all of its residents. You are not to cause any more trouble, whether in this realm or another. Do this, and I will restore your power when I feel you worthy," Odin concludes, ripping sections of Loki's armor off. At last, Loki collapses to the ground, wearing human clothes.

"You shall be the death of me, Father. I hope you're happy!" Loki hisses, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Loki clutches his belly, accenting the fact that there is indeed a bump sticking out between his hips. Odin looks slightly taken aback, but disappears before I can be sure. Loki curls up into a fetal position, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. Finally, he manages to straighten up. He wipes his face and walks over to Bruce, wrapping his arms around him. Bruce looks surprised by the touch, but allows it to stay. "Well, as you mortals would say, the cat's out of the bag," Loki sniffs. "I am pregnant with Bruce's child. She will be half Hulk, half Frost Giant. Without my magic, my body will not be able to carry her to full term. Depending on how fast she grows, I may not even be able to carry her for 4 months. I just want you to know, if it comes between my life and hers, I want you to save her," Loki informs us, tears shining in his eyes again. Everyone is silent. Odin has given Loki a death sentence.

**Once again, three reviews for the next chapter! :D**

**Also, please take the time to take the poll on my page! :)**


	3. Learning to Cope

**Once again, thank you to all my reviewers! You guys rock!**

**Jaquelinelittle: Loki stays in the Tower because he knows that his family can track him. While in protective custody of the Avengers, he is safe from his father's wrath. However, once the child is born, he would need to send it away, to hide it, so that Odin could not find it. As soon as the child was born, Loki could shroud it from Heimdall's sight, then send it away so that Odin couldn't find and torture it. So, for the duration of the pregnancy, the Tower is the safest place for Loki and his child. After he gives birth, the Tower is no longer a safe haven, and he must find a place to hide and protect his child.**

**Stark sometimes doesn't think, which can be kind of obvious sometimes. He shouldn't have placed the door so close to the stairs.**

**JARVIS is able to search the Internet, as well as available files. I know I got my information online, so I figured JARVIS could do it too.**

**Thor would not have told the Avengers because he was embarrassed about how his father treated Loki and his children. He would not want to tarnish the Allfather's name, so even if he did know, I doubt he would tell the Avengers.**

**Once again, hope this clears things up! :) Thanks for the review!**

**AvengersGirl-LokisSpy: I know, I feel bad for him too. My FCMD has been flaring up lately... :( Thanks for the review!**

**EnyaandEathwnyl: Thanks for the review! :D**

**GirlOfLightning: Odin could have been referring to any of the Avengers, considering that Loki tried to kill all of them when he attempted to take over New York, but he was mostly talking about Pepper. We have seen in Thor that Odin does not always see things as they are, so for the most part, he is talking about Pepper. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! :)**

**I'm going to up the number to five reviews. I like updating every day, but I want this story to last longer than a week :/. Please review! :D**

**Please take the poll on my page!**

**Thank you to all those that favorited or followed! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Fortunately for Loki, I do not own him or the Avengers.**

Chapter Three

Loki's P. o. V:

My body feels weak; drained, even, after Odin's visit. My belly sticks out from between my hips, and I can feel everyone's eyes on me. My cheeks burn a bright red, and Bruce squeezes me. "It'll be okay," he whispers in my ear. I snuggle against his warm body, allowing myself to relax. Suddenly, Natasha gasps and runs out of the room. I look her way, but she is already gone. I quietly get up and follow her to the bathroom. The door is locked, so I knock gently.

"Natasha? It's me. Please open the door," I say. The door cracks open, and Natasha's tear stained face appears.

"Hurry up," she commands, pulling me inside. I hurriedly shut the door behind me.

"What's the matter?" I ask, curious. Natasha uncrossed her arms and clasps her hands around her swollen belly.

"How am I supposed to hide it now?!" she sobs. I stare at her in shock.

"How are you pregnant? I was just pulling a prank on you!" Now, it's Natasha turn to look shocked.

"But-What's going on?!"

"I guess S. H. I. E. L. D. lied to you. You are capable of becoming pregnant," I offer in way of explanation. Natasha sinks to the floor, sobbing once again. I unlock the door and let myself out. Clint is waiting outside.

"What's the matter with her?"

"Just go talk to her. She'll explain," I tell him, walking off. Before I know it, my feet have carried me to Bruce's room. He is sitting on his bed, talking to Thor. Thor doesn't look happy. You can almost see the thunderclouds forming over his head. When I enter the room, he whips around.

"Brother!" he yells angrily. "You used magic to seduce this man?!" I raise my hand, trying to wave him down, but Thor doesn't listen. "You seduced Bruce?" I open my mouth to explain, but Thor slams me against the wall. I cry out in agony as I feel some ribs break. Bruce springs up off of the bed and rushes over. He pulls Thor off of me, and I sink to the ground, sobbing. Bruce is staring at my belly. I glance down, only to start hyperventilating. My belly is swelling and moving, as if something under the skin is trying to break out. A wave of nausea hits me, but I can't move.

"Loki, you need to get the baby's heart rate down! Breathe deeply, close your eyes, and relax." I follow his instructions, allowing my mind to wander. I hear Bruce and Thor let out a sigh of relief, and I gently crack open my eyes. My belly has returned to it's naturally swollen state. I try to move, but quickly stop when my ribs protest. A small whimper escapes my lips.

"What hurts?" Thor asks, looking guilty.

"You broke a few ribs, you big lug!" I hiss angrily. Bruce rushes out of the room, only to reappear a few minutes later with medical tape. He helps me sit up, then proceeds to wrap my ribs tightly. I wince every once in a while, but the pain is bearable. At last, he finishes. Bruce shoots Thor a stern look.

"You have to remember that Loki is more fragile now. He can't deal with as much strength as he once was able to. You're lucky he didn't die!" Bruce exclaims. Thor looks sheepish.

"I did not know that he would be so breakable. I shall refrain from touching him in the future," Thor says, exiting the room. I gingerly stand up, being careful of my ribs and belly.

"Are you okay?" Bruce wonders. I nod.

"I just need to remember that I cannot be stressed. It would seem that she has your strength and power," I groan, massaging my swollen belly.

"I'm sorry," Bruce apologizes. "I wish our child wasn't forced to carry my curse." I walk over to the bed and wrap my arms around Bruce's shoulders.

"She will be amazing, the first of a new race. Half Frost Giant, half Hulk. It is a powerful combination. She will be respected and feared, as she should be. I only fear that I will not see her live," I sniffle, tears stinging my eyes.

"Don't say things like that. We will find a way for both of you to live, I promise. I can't live without either of you. I know that I haven't known either of you very long, but now, I can't imagine life without you. At first, I was shocked, and a little angry, I'll admit, but-," I cut Bruce off abruptly by kissing him firmly. Bruce is a little surprised, but soon, his lips are moving under my own. I pull myself back before things can get too serious.

"We might want to stop before we do something to hurt my ribs or the baby," I caution him. Bruce sits back, breathing heavily. I shoot him a worried look.

"Don't worry, I've got him under control," Bruce pants. I nod.

"I'm going to go downstairs. I'm sure Natasha has something to announce, and I require sustenance. I will see you later," I inform Bruce, exiting the room. I go downstairs into the kitchen and grab a protein bar. It is by far one of the best Midgardian inventions that I have encountered. Just as I am finishing it off, the Avengers enter the kitchen. Natasha enters last, and everyone sits down.

"I have an announcement to make," Natasha informs us. We all wait expectantly for her to start talking. She is wearing a baggy sweatshirt, highly unusual for the assassin. Clint walks over to her and pulls her close to him. "I am going to have a baby." A stunned silence meets her announcement.

"So there's going to be two babies running around the Tower?" Tony asks, looking horrified. Pepper smacks him, having recovered from her accident. "What? We just replaced the flooring!" Tony exclaims defensively. Bruce looks sheepish.

"Sorry about that," he apologizes, rubbing the back of his neck. Steve breaks his silence.

"It's not your fault. You had no control over it." Bruce's face grows red with anger, and his hands start shaking. I walk over to him and whisper in his ear.

"Breathe. Relax. Think of our baby." At last, Bruce manages to get the shaking under control.

"It was my fault. I can control the other guy. I knew what I was doing," Bruce says. Everybody just nods sympathetically, and the subject drops. I turn to Natasha.

"Congratulations on your news." I turn to Clint. "I assume you're the father?" Clint nods slightly.

"I am." I offer him my hand to shake. He takes it gingerly and shakes.

"Congrats," I smile. Clint looks taken aback, but I exit the room before he can comment. The rest of the Avengers get up and go congratulate Natasha and Clint. I go up to my room and lay on my bed, my ribs aching. Bruce comes in shortly afterwards.

"That was sweet of you." I snort.

"You would have done the same thing, but I beat you to it. It hurts that everyone was so shocked though," I grimace. Bruce gently rubs my back, being careful not to harm my ribs.

"You're not a bad guy. You just have to stop pretending that you're something that you're not," Bruce reassures me. I frown.

"You really don't know what I truly am, do you?" I ask sadly.

"I know that you're a Frost Giant, but I'm not quite sure what that means," Bruce admits. I pull away from his hands. He looks hurt.

"This is for your own safety. Please do not touch me at the moment." I focus on dropping the Aesir illusion that Odin allowed me to keep. My skin turns a deep blue, and my eyes turn a brilliant crimson. The temperature in the room drops several degrees. I look at Bruce, looking for some form of fear in his eyes. To my surprise, only love shines there. "Are you not scared of me?" I ask, bewildered. Bruce shakes his head.

"You are gorgeous," he breathes.

"I am a monster," I growl, quickly changing back to my Aesir form. Bruce comes over and hugs me.

"You are not a monster. Anybody that dares to say otherwise will deal with the Other Guy," Bruce promises. Tears of joy form in my eyes, before I wipe them away. I am a God! I do not cry like the common mortal! Bruce guesses my thoughts and pulls me in for a kiss, gently wiping away my tears. "Loki, I love you and our child very much. I couldn't imagine life without you. I know how you feel. It took me a while to accept the fact that I wasn't a monster. I'm unique, which scares some people. Don't let such narrow minded mortals tell you what to think about yourself. As long as you believe that you are not monster, nothing else matters," Bruce concludes. I hug him tightly, glad that he is my child's father.

"I've been thinking; what should we name our child?" I ask.

"It would have to be something elegant, considering that she would be a princess. I want her to have a strong, powerful name, because doubtless she will be a strong, powerful individual. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I was looking through a book called "Baby Names and Their Meanings", and I came across the name Emaralyn. It's elegant, and it means power. What do you think? We could call her Em here on Midgard." Bruce grins happily before pulling me in for another hug.

"It's perfect!"

**Five reviews for the next update! :)**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my page! :)**

**Also, if you have any questions, feel free to ask them in a review, or send me a PM :)**

**For those of you who already read this, I apologize. There were several major typos that I needed to fix, so I removed the chapter, fixed the mistakes, then re-uploaded it. Sorry for the false alarm!**


	4. Thanos' Revenge

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! :) No school today, so there's an update as celebration! :D**

**AvengersGirl-LokisSpy: I'm glad you liked it! :D Thanks for the review!**

**EnyaandEathenyl: It's supposed to be funny in a few parts, but not many. This is one of my darker fics. I'm glad you enjoyed it though! :) Thanks for the review!**

**Jaquelinelittle: Old Norse mythology would be on the Internet, especially since the Avengers takes place a little ways into the future. JARVIS could shift through that information to find out which references from different sites matched up. More often than not, there is some truth buried in mythology. It would be up to JARVIS to interpret fact from fiction. **

**Natasha's world was shaken when she found out she was pregnant, something that she thought was impossible. Plus, her hormones would be making her feel unbalanced and upset. Even the most calm, collected person can crack because of their body's wants and needs. **

**Thor promised not to touch Loki again in such a manner, and as we know, Thor is a man of his word. Besides, he loves his brother too much to intentionally hurt him. He didn't know how fragile Loki was in his mortal form, so he wasn't as careful of him as he should have been. **

**Thanks :). I'm glad someone appreciates the idea. You're right, Odin wouldn't want to mess with her, if she does live. **

**Loki despises his Frost Giant form, so it is doubtful that he would want to take it on 24/7. Besides, if paparazzi was to catch a picture of him in a window, the Avengers could face quite a bit of heat from Fury. He could possibly form ice blades, but since Odin has already left, I don't think we will find out. Besides, Loki is trying to prove that he can be good and not attack anyone. **

**That's a really good idea! If I can find a way to fit it in, I shall! :) **

**I'm not quite sure. I was using my name generator, and I searched the meaning. Emaralyn popped up, and I liked it, so I used it. An online site says it is of a contemporary North American origin, but I don't know. Sorry I couldn't be of more help :/. Thanks for the review! **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine **

Chapter Four

Bruce's P. o. V:

Loki's screams wake me up. I rush into his room, only to find him thrashing around on the bed. His forehead is covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Gently, I grab his shoulder and shake him. His eyes fly open the look of panic in the alarms me. "Loki! You're okay! It was just a nightmare!" I reassure him.

"No-don't!" Loki whimpers. His eyes roll back and he collapses onto the bed, shaking. His stomach starts to move again.

"Loki, you have to calm down! Emaralyn is upset!" Loki snaps out of whatever was frightening him and starts to breathe deeply. At last, Em settles down. Loki opens his eyes slowly, his pupils dilated. Silent sobs wrack his body. Gently, I sit down on the bed next to him. He clings to me, tears falling down his cheeks in a torrent. I hold him close, allowing him to snuggle into me. At last, he straightens up, hiccuping. "What happened?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Nightmares. I don't want to talk about it," he says, avoiding looking into my eyes. I can tell that he's hiding something from me, but I don't press the issue. I glance at the clock. It is only 3:30 in the morning. Loki notices the gesture. "I'm sorry that I woke you up. It won't happen again," Loki promises. I hug him gently.

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what time it is. Just let me know, and I'll be here," I tell him, wiping the remaining tears off of his cheeks. He disentangles his arms from around me and lays back down. I kiss his forehead and leave the room. I fall asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Loki's P. o. V:

I don't sleep a wink after Bruce leaves. Nightmares of Thanos and his tortures plague me, keeping me from closing my eyes for more than a second. His voice invades my mind, telling me that he is coming to punish me for failing. At last, at 5:30, I get up and head downstairs. Steve is already up, sitting at the table. He is sipping a cup of a strong smelling liquid. My stomach churns at the scent, and I run for the nearest bathroom. Bile forces it's way up my throat, causing me to gag. My hair falls into my face, and I make a mental note to cut it. I hear someone enter the bathroom, and suddenly, my hair is pulled back. I dry heave a few more times, nothing left in my stomach to come back up. At last, I pull myself up, legs shaking. I use some mouthwash to rinse the taste from my mouth. Steve just watches silently. "Thank you."

"For what?" Steve asks, looking startled.

"For helping me. Besides Bruce, you're the only one that's actually nice to me," I sigh. Steve shakes his head.

"That's not true. Tony and Pepper like you too."

"That's not so. They tolerate me. Everyone is still wary of me, especially Natasha and Clint. Clint hates me," I frown.

"He does not. He just needs time to recover." I nod, my stomach growling loudly. I laugh quietly to myself. Steve helps me into the kitchen, and I sit down at the table. The horrible smell is gone, replaced by a more pleasant scent. My eyes scan the kitchen, trying to find the source. It is coming from the toaster. Steve is making toast. The Captain notices my eyes on him and chuckles. "It's for you, if you want it," Steve informs me.

"Thanks, Cap," I smile. Steve blushes.

"Please, call me Steve. Everyone else does." I nod. The toast pops up, causing us both to jump. I smile.

"Look at us. A God and a super soldier, and we jump at toast. This is pathetic." Bruce laughs in the doorway. I whirl around, having not realized that Bruce was there. He walks over and hugs me.

"No offense, but you look like crap. Did you sleep at all after I left?" I shake my head, suddenly realizing how tired I am. Steve grabs the toast from the toaster and starts to put butter on it. When he is finished, he puts it on a plate and hands it to me. I accept it gratefully, inhaling the warm scent. Bruce watches me with an amused smirk on his face. "Hungry, much?" he teases me. My cheeks color in embarrassment, and tears prick my eyes. I turn and walk over to the table before anyone can see them. Infernal hormones! The morning sickness was bad enough, but now this? I am a God! I do not cry over a bit of playful banter! Bruce comes up behind me and squeezes my shoulders. I look around, but Steve has already left.

"Where did Steve go?"

"He already left. He told me how you got sick this morning. I'm sorry I wasn't there to take care of you," Bruce apologizes.

"Darn. I wanted to thank him for his kindness. Believe me, it fine that you weren't there. I don't want you to see me like that."

"I've seen worse. I am a doctor, and a green rage monster," Bruce chuckles. I look into his eyes, seeing only love shining in them. I snuggle against him, reveling in his warmth. At last, my stomach grumbles. I pick up a slice of toast and take a bite. The bread dissolves in my mouth, leaving behind the delicious buttery flavor.

"Steve definitely knows how to make toast!" I groan in ecstasy. Before I realize it, all of the toast is gone. I look guiltily at Bruce. "I'm sorry, I should have offered you some."

"No, you shouldn't have. You need it more than I do. I didn't empty my stomach a half hour ago. Besides, you're eating for two."

"Technically, so are you," I grin. Bruce rolls his eyes and nudges me.

"It's not the same." Our conversation is interrupted by Thor entering the room.

"Friend Steve told me that you were ill this morning, brother," Thor says, looking worried. "If you may forgive me for saying so, you do not look well."

"So I've been told," I remark drily. Bruce snorts, but turns it into a cough when Thor glares at him.

"How is the baby?" Thor finally asks.

"She is fine. Her name is Emaralyn, but her nickname is Em." Natasha and Clint walk in together, holding hands.

"It's a good name," Natasha smiles. She looks lovingly at Clint. "What should be name our child?" she wonders.

"If it's a girl, I want to name her Tira," Clint laughs, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"You would give her a name that means arrow," I groan. Everyone laughs. Natasha gives Clint one of her famous death stares.

"Please tell me that it doesn't mean arrow," she says, voice deadly. Clint gulps nervously.

"Umm, it does, but that can change. What name do you want for a boy?"

"I haven't really thought about it. Perhaps we could get Bruce to do an ultrasound for us?" Natasha asks, looking towards Bruce. Bruce shrugs.

"Sure, why not?" He leads the way down to his lab, and Natasha climbs up on the table. Bruce gently rubs the cool gel onto her belly. After a few seconds of moving the ultrasound wand around, a picture builds up. We all examine it carefully. At last, Bruce answers our unasked questions. "It's a girl!" he exclaims joyfully. Clint and Natasha cheer happily.

"So, is Tira a go?" Clint asks hopefully. Natasha sighs.

"It's a possibility," she grudgingly admits. Clint's face breaks into a huge smile. We all laugh, then head upstairs. I sit down on the couch, back aching from the baby weight. Before I realize it, I have fallen asleep.

Thanos enters my mind, wrapping his awful, grating voice around my mind. I whimper as the images of destruction and terror that I was forced to cause surface again. I remember all of the tortures I suffered through at Thanos' hands. The scars on my body ache and burn like fire. Thanos laughs while I writhe in agony. "Puny God! I will be coming to your world to punish you for failing!" he growls. I jerk awake to find Steve shaking me. His eyes are wild with panic.

"Loki, you have to calm down. It's Em!" I desperately try to slow my heart rate down. After a few tense minutes, my heart beat drops back into an acceptable rate. Steve breathes a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" he wonders. I groan, my back burning. Gently, I push myself up into a sitting position. Steve gasps.

"What's wrong?"

"Your back!" Steve gasps, looking at me in horror. I reach my hand around and massage my back, only to have warm blood cover my hands. Bruce walks in and sees the mess.

"Take your shirt off now! I have to see what's causing all of that blood!" Bruce commands. I pull my shirt off and lay down on my side, trying to protect my swollen belly and unborn child. I hear a horrified gasp behind me. "Who did this to you?" Bruce demands. I whimper, finally realizing what happened.

"Thanos is coming! He's going to punish me for failing!" I scream, starting to hyperventilate. Steve massages my shoulders, trying to get me to calm down. I feel Emaralyn growing upset, and I manage to quickly stop the panic. Bruce disappears to his lab. When he reappears a few minutes later, he is carrying medical supplies. I whimper when the alcohol touches my abused back. Bruce squeezes my hand gently. I manage to relax as the pain slowly goes away. At last, my back is finished. Tony and Pepper walk in the room, followed by Clint and Natasha. Thor walks in a few seconds later.

"We heard screaming, and thought we should investigate," Tony informs us. His face pales when he sees the mess of blood on his designer couch. What he does next surprises me. He walks over to me and inspects the bandages. "Are you okay?" he wonders, genuinely concerned. I nod, despite the fact that I am terrified of Thanos coming to punish me. Thor walks over.

"Who did this to you, brother? I will crush them with the mighty Mjolnir!" Thor booms. I roll my eyes.

"Thor, do nothing of the sort. Nobody attacked me. I am fine," I lie cooly. Thor looks confused, not unusual for the blonde God. I wave them away. "I am going to go up into my chambers and rest. Do not disturb me unless it is an a absolute emergency," I command. The Avengers all nod, and I drag my weary, beaten body up the stairs to my room. Once there, I collapse on the bed. I am asleep before I get the chance to get under the covers.

Bruce's P. o. V:

Loki went up to his room about an hour ago. So far, no screaming. I hope he gets a good rest. Lord knows he needs it! I start to head up the stairs to check on him when I hear something. It's soft, like a whisper, but a feeling of dread overcomes me. I look into Loki's room, only to jump back. Inside his room is a horrible creature. It is tall, and it's skin is a rotten gray color. Loki is frozen in place, terrified. The creature speaks again. The voice that emanates from its mouth sounds like nails being scraped over a chalkboard. A shudder runs up my spine at the sound, but I stay silent and listen. "Loki, you have failed me. You were supposed to lead my army to victory, but instead, you were overpowered by a mere mortal! For that, you will pay! Everybody will know that you died at the hand of Thanos!" Thanos roars, summoning a dagger to his hand. I am about to step in when the strangest thing begins to happen. Loki's stomach starts to glow green.

**Three reviews for the next chapter!**


	5. Doom and Gloom

**Holy cow! Eleven reviews?! You guys are freaking amazing! Please keep up that streak ;). Thank you to anyone that favorited or followed! :)**

**_SETO-KAIBA-LIFE:_**** Sorry I couldn't update immediately. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review! :D **

**_AvengersGirlLokisSpy_****: Haha, I have done as you requested ;). Enjoy, and thank you! :D**

**_EnyaandEathenyl_****: I'm pretty sure it is going to get even darker. Not sure if I like that yet or not :/. I'm glad you like it! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! :D**

**_Skydancer2ooo_****: Since Loki is pregnant, and he no longer has his magic, the Avengers have deemed it safe enough for him to wander around the Tower. **

**I reasoned that Loki would want to be on the best terms as possible with the people protecting him and his child. As for the talking, I wanted Loki to have a bit more of a part in the story. For the most part, Loki does talk to Bruce only when they are alone, but there are exceptions. **

**Bruce has a soft spot for children, and if Clint knew that Natasha could get pregnant, I think he would want kids. It's just a personal preference for me, so I apologize if it seemed out of character.**

**I'm glad you like the friendship :). I've always thought they could be twins too. Hmm, I may use that. It depends on where the story goes. :) thanks for the suggestion though. **

**I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review! :)**

**_Jaquelinelittle_****: Its possible that Jane was filling some of it in, depending on how much Thor told her about his past. I don't know. It fit with the story, so I went with it. **

**You're right, Tony really should tell JARVIS to do something about that. Unfortunately, he hasn't gotten around to upgrading him yet. **

**Thanks for the review!**

**_Guest_****: Thank you, your review made me smile :) **

**_Why cliff_****: Yes. Yes it was ;) Thanks for the review!**

**_Mrs. Grinch_: No, not yet :)**

**Umm, this chapter is pretty dark. I cried while writing it. Also, the next chapter will be the last chapter. I didn't realize how short this story would actually be! I'm really sorry if it seems rushed :/. Anyways, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no. **

Chapter Five

Bruce's P. o. V:

What happens next shocks me. A green burst of energy erupts from Loki's stomach, knocking Thanos down. Loki collapses onto the ground, shaking. Clint comes rushing in, bow and arrow raised. Before Thanos has time to get up, Clint puts an arrow between his eyes. The creature's body thumps against the ground, then melts away into the shadows. I rush over to Loki. "Are you okay? Talk to me!" I demand. Loki's eyes are rolled back into his head, and his body is convulsing. I check on Emaralyn, but she seems calm. At last, Loki collapses to the floor. I scoop him up and place him on the bed. His eyes crack open. "Are you okay?"

"Never better," Loki groans, massaging his belly. "What happened?"

"Thanos was going to attack you, but a green energy erupted from your body, and Thanos collapsed. Clint shot him, and he melted into the darkness. Does that mean he's dead?" Loki shakes his head.

"He is not dead, only removed. He will not be back for a while. You guys did well. I owe my life to you," Loki says. I go sit on the bed next to him. He has a cut on his forehead. Gently, I wipe away the blood that is trickling down his face. He puts his hand up to the wound to assess the damage. Suddenly, green sparks flicker from his fingers and wrap around the wound. Within seconds, it looks as if the blood trickle had no source. A look of awe dawns on Loki's face. "Emaralyn has magic!" he gasps happily. Tony walks in.

"Oh great, just what we need. Another psychopath with magic," Tony snorts. Loki and I both growl at the same time. Tony raises his hands defensively. "Sorry, didn't mean to insult you. I'm going to go downstairs..." Tony trails off, disappearing down the stairs. Loki and I look at each other, then burst out laughing.

"I never thought if see the day when Tony was at a loss for words!" I crow. Loki chuckles.

"He's not so tough without his suit and all of his gadgets!" We all laugh together.

"So, can you use your magic now?" I wonder. Loki shakes his head.

"Emaralyn has the magic. She can choose when to let me channel the magic, as she did now. For that, I am thankful. I can only hope that she can learn to control her temper as well. She packs one helluva kick!" Loki groans, massaging his stomach. I laugh, glad that the horror of the moment is gone. Natasha and Pepper walk in.

"How're you doing?" Natasha wonders. Loki shrugs.

"I've been better, but I'm not complaining. I'm alive, and that's all that matters. I owe my life to Emaralyn, Clint, and Bruce. Without them, I would be dead." Thor decides to join the group gathered around Loki's bed. He tenderly caresses Loki's face, letting us all see the bond he truly has with his adopted brother. Finally, Steve and Tony enter the room. Tony has his crash bracelets on, and I chuckle at the sight. Loki sees them as well.

"What? I'd rather not be thrown out the window, but if I am, I'm ready!" Tony smirks, back to his old, cocky self. Loki laughs.

"I only throw people out windows if they deserve it. Besides, I knew you had the bracelets on. Even though Thanos was controlling me, I was still able to control part of my brain occasionally." Tony looks disgruntled.

"So, would you have still thrown me out the window if I wasn't wearing the crash bracelets?" Tony wonders. Loki shrugs.

"I can't be sure. It depends on how long I could have controlled my mind. If I was in my right mind, I probably would have just slammed you into the wall," Loki smirks, eyes shining with amusement. Tony glares at him.

"That's reassuring, Reindeer Games," he scowls. Loki shoots him a look of amusement.

"Again, with the nicknames. Why?" Tony shrugs.

"They get a rise out of you. It's pretty funny, actually."

"It's pretty funny until someone you nickname gets mad and throws you out a window." Tony looks startled, then checks his bracelets to make sure that they are both fully functioning when he thinks we aren't looking. Loki smirks. "Exactly." All of the Avengers grin happily. Suddenly, JARVIS breaks into our conversation.

"Director Fury is here. He demands that all of the Avengers assemble into the kitchen right now, if they value their jobs and lives," the al's voice informs us. A collective sigh goes up among the Avengers.

"What could he possibly want?" Tony gripes. Everyone shakes their heads, but start to file out of the room. I sink back into the bed, massaging my stomach. Within minutes, sleep overtakes me.

Bruce's P. o. V:

Director Fury is leaning against the table when we walk in. "Sit," he commands. We all follow his word, not wanting to anger him anymore than he already is. "What's this I hear about our prisoner being pregnant?" he asks, voice deadly. Nine of us speak up, and Fury pounds his fist on the table angrily. "Dammit, answer me!" he demands. Finally, I speak up.

"He is pregnant, and you will do nothing to harm his child or him," I growl, a threat barely concealed. Fury looks taken aback, surprised that I would threaten him. My heart is pounding, adrenaline rushing through my body. I look down at my hands, not surprised to see the green tint they are taking on. Fury sees it as well.

"As long as you keep him locked up and concealed, he will be unharmed. Break my rules, and both of you will regret it," Fury growls, just as threateningly. I breathe deeply, trying to control my rising temper. Fury turns abruptly and leaves. "One mess up, and I will be coming for him," Fury warns us. I turn and storm away from the table. My feet carry me to Loki's room. He is propped against the pillows, fast asleep. I turn to leave, but he calls me back.

"What did our dear director want?"

"He was going to harm you and Emaralyn, but I convinced him not to."

"What do you mean by "convinced?" Loki asks warily.

"I threatened him," I admit. "I almost let the Other Guy out, but I managed to control it." Loki rubs my back.

"Good job. I'm proud of you," he beams. I blush.

"Thanks?" I say, unsure of what to make of the compliment. Loki gently smacks me.

"I compliment you, and you don't even respond correctly. What is this world coming to?" he jokes. I roll my eyes.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't still be living here, and you probably wouldn't still be carrying Emaralyn," I say seriously. Loki nods, suddenly looking weary.

"I know. Thank you for that, by the way." I nod.

"I won't let anything happen to our daughter, or you, for that matter. I love both of you too much." Loki smiles, then yawns.

"Well, I'm exhausted. You may stay if you like, but I am going to go to sleep." I nod, gently kissing him. Loki sinks back into the pillows. Within seconds, he is asleep. I quietly excuse myself, then exit the room.

Loki comes down to the kitchen about three hours later. "How do you feel?" I ask him.

"Tired, but I'm coping. Emaralyn healed my back." I twist Loki around, then gently lift up his shirt. Sure enough, no mark remains on his pale skin. I pull him into a gentle hug.

"How far along are you? That is, if you don't mind me asking." Loki sighs.

"I'm roughly about three months along, but I'm already so huge. This is going to be one of the most difficult pregnancies I've ever gone through, especially since the infernal Allfather stole my magic," Loki snarls angrily. I rub his newly healed back gently, trying to calm him before Emaralyn gets upset. He leans into my touch and lets out a content sigh. "Em really likes you. She only starts moving around when you're talking, and she calms down when you're near," Loki informs me. I lay a gentle hand on Loki's hugely swollen belly. Sure enough, a few seconds later, a kick meets my hand. Loki winces and rubs his belly. "She sure packs a punch!" I grimace.

"Sorry about that," I offer. Loki shrugs.

"It's half of my heritage too. Frost Giants are fairly strong too." I nod seriously. Suddenly, my pager goes off. Fury's voice emanates from the device.

"Avengers, assemble! Doom has struck again, and Doom Bots are overrunning the streets. We need you to get this situation under control, now! There is already a fatality count of seven people." I sigh and shoot Loki a sad look.

"Do you have to go?" Loki asks, looking worried. I nod.

"More than likely. Doom keeps upgrading the bots, and I'm the only one besides Tony that can take out more than one at once. Besides, if there's already seven fatalities, that means trouble." I get a worried look in response.

"Bruce, I really don't think you should go. I have a bad feeling about this," Loki pleads, a desperate look in his eyes.

"I promise, Loki. I'll be home, safe and sound before the day is over. I love you." Loki leans down and kisses me urgently.

"I love you, Bruce. Don't break that promise." I nod, give him a quick hug, then run to meet the other Avengers.

Tony's P. o. V:

When our ragtag group makes it downtown, a devastating scene meets our eyes. Doom Bots are running everywhere, shooting lasers at anything that moves. Bruce immediately Hulks out and start smashing. I can see the rest of my team trying to deal with the epidemic as well. Suddenly, I go down, Doom Bots swarming my suit. Bruce's massive form plods over to me and rips the bots off. The removed robots are slammed into a nearby building, causing them to explode. I scramble up, finally managing to achieve take off. From my aerial view, I can see the rest of my team battling. Natasha and Clint stand back to back, slowly spinning, taking out a bot with every shot. Steve is smashing the bots with his shield, and Thor is summoning lightning to obliterate the robots. I shoot a glance over at Bruce. Somehow, the bots have managed to overtake his massive body, and are busy firing on him. Bruce lays motionless. I can't tell if he is breathing or not. Suddenly, the Hulk's voice rings in over my earpiece. "Hulk hurt!" Almost immediately, he starts to shrink, until only a naked Bruce remains. I swoop down and try to get rid of the bots swarming his body, but there are too many of them.

"Natasha, Clint, we have a problem. Bruce is down, repeat, Bruce is down! The bots managed to overpower the Hulk, and now they're attacking his human form! We need to get him out of there!" I see both assassins spring into action, going towards Bruce's prone body. They manage to wipe out the bots surrounding him, and I swoop in again. This time, I manage to grab Bruce's still body. He is badly burned, and almost all of his body is scraped and bleeding. Several deep gouges secrete blood, making Bruce look deathly pale. I shake him gently. "Come on, Bruce, you have to wake up! Loki and Emaralyn need you! Hell, I need you! You're my science bro! Nobody else can hold an intelligent conversation with me!" Bruce coughs weakly, managing to crack open his eyes.

"Take me back to the Tower. I need to see Loki one last time," he wheezes.

"No more talk like that!" I beg. I put as much energy as I can into the thrusters, then head towards the Tower. Loki is waiting on the roof, looking terrified.

"What happened?" Loki demands, rushing to Bruce's side.

"I'll explain in a minute. Help me get him down to the lab!" Loki grabs Bruce's legs and helps me maneuver him to the elevator. At last, we reach the lab. I clear a table, then have Loki help me set Bruce on it. Bruce groans weakly, managing to crack his eyes open. When he sees Loki, he tries to sit up. Loki pushes him gently back down. I grab a towel and cover Bruce's lower half, trying to preserve some of his dignity. Bruce grabs Loki's hand, and a tear glistens in Loki's eye. I quietly excuse myself, knowing that they need the time alone.

"Sir, I called a doctor. He will be here momentarily," JARVIS informs me. I nod. Hold on, Bruce. Hold on.

Loki's P. o. V:

I clasp Bruce's bloodied hand, a single tear rolling down my cheek. Stark excuses himself, and I lay my head down next to Bruce. "Don't cry, Loki. I did what I had to. I'd rather die because of battle wounds than any other way," Bruce tries to reassure me. A quiet sob escapes me.

"No, Bruce, you can't die! You're going to be fine!" I try to say, but Bruce shakes his head and laughs. The laugh quickly turns into a gut wrenching cough, and blood sprays from Bruce's lips, splattering the table around him.

"Loki, take care of Emaralyn for me. Let her know how much I loved her," Bruce whispers, eyes shining with unshed tears. He coughs again, weaker than before. I lay my hand on his head, willing desperately for some spark of magic to spring to my fingers. Alas, my magic remains as dormant as ever. A string of curses fall from my lips, cursing the Allfather, Doom, the world. Bruce's breath hitches, and I squeeze his hand tighter.

"Bruce, you can't leave me! I need you! Emaralyn needs you! Please, Bruce. I love you!" Bruce manages a small smile.

"I love you, Loki. Try to remember that when I'm gone," Bruce whispers, gasping for air. I grip his hand even tighter. Suddenly, the room is silent, aside from my pained sobs. Bruce's hand relaxes against mine. I look over at him. His eyes are half open, glassy and empty. I gently push them shut, then collapse, sobbing. Emaralyn will never know her father. Bruce is gone.

**Please review! Since it's the final chapter, I'm going to ask for at least five reviews. Hope this chapter wasn't too awful. **

**Remember, if you review, you will be given a shout out in the next chapter! :)**


	6. The Funeral

**So, this is it. Last chapter. Thanks to all those that reviewed and followed/favorited! They were much appreciated! :)**

**_M9ower_****: I know, I cried. Thanks for the review!**

**_Enyaandeathenyl_****: That made me laugh. Thank you! :)**

**_Skydancer2ooo_****: thanks for the review!**

**_AvengersGirlLokisSpy_****: I'm glad you liked it :)**

**_SETO-KAIBA-LIFE_****: I agree! Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

Chapter Six

Loki's P. o. V:

Stark enters the room with a strange man who I assume is a doctor. I turn away from him, hiding my puffy eyes. Silent sobs wrack my body. Stark rushes over to the table, then desperately checks for a pulse. "It's no use, Stark. He's gone." I sob. Stark collapses in the chair next to Bruce's death bed.

"If I would have noticed that you needed help earlier, none of this would have happened!" the playboy sobs. Seeing him so distraught pushes me over the edge, and a wail escapes my body. Tears course down my cheeks, and sobs wrack my body. A coughing fit shakes my body further.

"Bruce!" My breathing quickens, until I am hyperventilating.

"Loki! You need to calm down!" Stark warns me. I look down at my stomach, only to gag. Emaralyn is growing, kicking, trying to force her way into the world. Pain rips through my body, and I fall to the floor, writhing in pain. Stark rushes over and tries to steady me, but I can't stay still. With the help of the doctor, Stark manages to get me strapped to a gurney. My back arches, straining against the bonds. I feel my ribs and back cracking. Wave after wave of pain washes over me. Tears spring to my eyes, and I grit my teeth. I can hear Stark cussing in the background. The doctor looks totally bewildered.

"What is happening?" the poor man wonders.

"He's a Frost Giant! He's going to have a baby, and he needs your help, NOW!" The doctor stares at me, but I am beyond caring. Emaralyn continues to grow, stretching and cracking. Em presses against my spine, putting too much pressure against it. At last, the inevitable happens. There's is a crack, a second of pain, then nothing. I try to wiggle my toes, but nothing happens.

"Stark, get her out of me now!" I scream. "She just broke my spine. I'm paralyzed, and I can't feel anything. Just get her out and keep her alive! I don't care about myself any more. Just get her out!" The doctor quickly searches through his bag, finally settling on a scalpel. Suddenly, the movement inside of me stills. The skin over my belly is stretched as taut as it can possibly go, and I can see a few ribs jutting of at awkward angles. For the moment, I am thankful for the broken back, since it means no pain. A thought crosses my mind, that certainly isn't my own.

"I'm sorry, mommy." My face goes slack in shock. I knew that Sleipnir and I shared a mental bond, but I didn't think Emaralyn would be gifted in such a way. "I'm trying to fight it, but it's so hard." This thought is laced with a feeling of regret.

"Don't worry, little Emaralyn. Everything is okay. Just relax. If you need to Hulk out, go ahead. It's too late for me now." Even as I think the words, I know that they're true. There's definitely internal bleeding, and without my magic, I have no hope of healing. "I love you, Em. I'm sorry that you will never know your father. He was a great man, and he cared for you very much. I won't be around much longer either. I'm sorry, Em. Stark and the rest of the Avengers will help take care of you. They were all fond of your dad." I can feel Emaralyn's heartbeat beginning to speed up, and my stomach swells even more.

"I love you, mommy. I'm sorry." I close my eyes as Emaralyn finishes her transformation. The skin covering my stomach splits open just as he doctor is about to touch the scalpel to my skin. Blood and gore flies out, splattering the poor doctor and Stark. Black starts to cover my vision, and I know the end is near. The doctor springs into action, cutting the umbilical cord and clearing Emaralyn's airways. He wraps her in some rags that were laying around, then sets her against my shoulder. She burrows into my warmth, and I marvel at her markings. Her skin is a beautiful aqua color, a perfect blend of my blue Frost Giant skin and Bruce's green Hulk skin. She has a Frost Giant's markings, but she has her father's neon green eyes. Her hair is a dark raven. At last, her body shrinks down to her human form. She is small, even by Midgardian standards. Her face is beet red.

"It's a girl," the doctor says.

"As I knew she would be. Her name is Emaralyn. Stark, you had better treat her like a princess," I manage to choke out. Emaralyn looks at me thoughtfully, intelligence shining in her emerald eyes. Her sandy brown hair sticks to her head. Stark rushes over.

"Loki! You have to hold on! Dammit, there's no way I can take care of a kid! Open your eyes! She has to have at least one parent!" Stark pleads. Despite my best efforts, my eyes flutter shut. I am aware of the doctor attempting to stitch together my torn stomach, but it is no use. My breathing slows, as does my heartbeat. I send one last thought Emaralyn's way.

"I'll always love you, sweetheart."

"And I'll always love you, mommy." My heart sputters, trying to pump blood that isn't there. I force my eyes to open one last time, so that I can see Emaralyn once more before I die. She stares back at me. I watch her and wait for the end.

Tony's P. o. V:

Loki pulls Em closer to him, forcing his eyes open. His breath comes in short gasps, gurgling at the end. I move towards him, but the doctor holds me back. "It's no use. He's almost gone." Suddenly, Emaralyn starts crying, the first time since her birth. I glance at Loki's face. His eyes are closed. Despite all the gore, he looks peaceful. The doctor checks his wrist for a pulse, but shakes his head after a minute. "He's gone, Mr. Stark. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Losses," I say bitterly. First Bruce, now Loki. Emaralyn will never know her parents. Suddenly, the rest of the Avengers appear, all sporting various injuries of their own.

"Where's Bruce?" Natasha asks. I shake my head, my eyes welling up with tears. Thor pushes his way into the room. When he sees the carnage, he rushes forward.

"No, brother! You can't leave me! I need you!" Thor wails. Everyone looks over at the table.

"Is that...?" Steve asks, looking sick. I nod grimly.

"The one and only. Emaralyn is okay, despite the fact that she's almost five months early. It must have something to do with her magic," I ramble, trying to hide the pain. Everyone nods numbly. I glance over at the gurney where Bruce lays covered. I wheel him over beside Loki, allowing them to be together one last time. Thor is rocking Emaralyn, gently cooing to her.

"She has my brother's eyes, yet she has Bannerson's hair and gentle disposition," Thor muses. "She will be a princess on Asgard."

"Are you sure? It seems as if half breeds aren't accepted on your planet," I growl. Thor looks taken aback.

"I never treated my brother with anything but respect, even after I learned his true heritage. My father shall retire soon, and I will take his place. Emaralyn will be the royalty that my brother could not be," Thor promises, getting choked up at the end. All of the Avengers look at the bodies, eyes shining with unshed tears. I find two clean sheets and cover the bodies.

"We will hold the funeral services on Sunday, which is in two days. It's what Bruce would have wanted, at least." I finish. All of the Avengers nod, and we begin cleaning up the mess of what was once Loki and Bruce.

The day of the funeral service dawns crisp and clear. Loki and Bruce are laid side by side in the viewing area. I step up to give the eulogy. "Friends, we are all gathered here to mourn the loss of two legends, Bruce and Loki. Both were amazing men, although they were often misunderstood. Bruce was a quiet man, dedicated to helping others, despite his alter ego, the Hulk. He spent most of his life trying to help those less fortunate than him. Truly, he was a very gentle man, loved by all. He cared deeply for his partner, as well as for their unborn child. Bruce will always live on in the memory of those close to him, as well as his likeness in his daughter.

"Loki was the God of Mischief, most well known for his attack on New York all those years ago. I used to hate him, but as he was held captive, I realized something. He was not that bad of a man! He cared deeply for his partner and his daughter. It's a shame that he will always be remembered for his biggest mistake. I just want you to know, he was a good man, and he will be sorely missed." I step down. Another person takes my place, but I don't bother to listen. All that matters is that Loki's name doesn't go down in history tarnished, and that both men will be remembered as the heroes they were. At last, the ceremony concludes, and the coffins are moved to the hearse. Pepper walks over to me.

"You did well up there, Tony. I'm proud of you. I'm sure if Bruce and Loki could have heard you, they would be proud as well." I nod.

"Thanks, Pep. I needed that," I admit. We both walk to the car, then begin the processional to the cemetery.

By the time we get there, a parade of cars over five miles long has joined us. Police turn people away, trying to keep as much of the cemetery clear as possible. The hearse pulls up to the two pre-dug graves. Both coffins are lifted gently out of the car, then placed in their respective holes. There isn't a dry eye in sight. I hug Pepper close to me, glad that I still have her. When the dirt is thrown on the grave, everyone starts sobbing, myself included, knowing that they will never see the two men again. The sky darkens, and thunder rumbles in the distance. I shoot a look at the blonde headed God, but he shrugs. The smell of ozone permeates the cemetery, and a figure on an eight-legged horse appears. Thor kneels down. A scowl forms on my face. Odin. I can see that the rest of the Avengers are similarly displeased. "So what Heimdall said was true," Odin muses. "Loki did truly sacrificed himself for his heir, Emaralyn Lokisdottir." He turns to the rest of the crowd. "Do you all here mourn this man and his partner?" There is a collective yes. Odin sighs. "I suppose that Loki has proved himself worthy." Odin point his staff at the newly filled graves. A burst of energy flies out of the tip, and both coffins shoot out of the earth. They land on the ground softly. Odin goes over and carefully unlatches each one. "Arise, my son and his partner. You have proved yourselves worthy!" Odin commands. We all stare hopefully at the open coffins. Suddenly, Loki sits up. Bruce follows his example a few seconds later. They see each other, scramble out of the coffins, then hug. Loki starts searching for Emaralyn. Natasha hands Loki his daughter. He beams at her.

"Thank you, Lady Natasha, for taking care of her when I was unable to." He turns to Odin. "I owe many thanks to you as well, Allfather. Thank you for bringing my partner and I back from Helheim. I will always be in your debt." Loki and Bruce link hands, then walk over and join the rest of the Avengers. Natasha's baby will be born in a matter of months, and Em will have someone to play with. At last, our family is whole again.

**Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed the ride! Be on the lookout for my new story, Unknown! If you want, go ahead and drop a final review. They are much appreciated!**


End file.
